A Scientist's Story
is the second episode of season three of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by and first aired in January 2017. Synopsis This episode focuses on Anna's past, as it shows what she was going through before the events of The Day Off happened. Blaze and Jess return from having travelled the country during Jess' Quest. Transcript Anna is seen, looking at some research as she sighs. :Anna: Six years. I've been working on this for six years. Anna sighs and puts her head in her hands as her 18-year-old self is shown, preparing for college, alongside her boyfriend. :Anna: Can't believe we got accepted into Yale! :Anna's boyfriend: Me neither! It's a... pretty great feeling. :Anna: Yup. Anna closes a suitcase as she and her boyfriend are seen arriving at an airport, with their parents. :Anna's mother: I'm going to miss you, Anna. :Anna: I'm going to miss you to, mom. The two hug as present day Anna is shown, lying back on her bed. :Anna: If only my life was still that simple. Anna looks through the paper as the camera slowly zooms out and goes to black. ---- The White House is shown, as Blaze is seen with Antonio Smith. :Antonio: What you and your partner did was very brave. :Blaze: Thank you, Mr. President. The two look out onto the lawn to see Jess strapped down, trying to breath calmly. :Blaze: I feel a bit unusual saying this is normal behaviour. :Antonio: What's out-of-line behaviour, then? :Blaze: You don't want to know. It involves blood and decapitation. :Antonio: ...Oh. :Blaze: Yeah. She does it all for the sake of saving the planet, though. :Antonio: That's fair. Blaze then hears something faint, which sounds like an engine. She then hears multiple engines. :Blaze: Uh oh. :Antonio: What? :Blaze: I can hear news vans. Lots of them. :Antonio: What's so bad about that? :Blaze: Jess hates news reporters. The first day I worked with her, journalists swarmed our base of sorts and Jess lashed out. :Antonio: Oh boy. Blaze texts Jess, telling her to get in. Jess gets up, confused, as she sees the news vans very faintly. Her eyes go wide as she dashes in. :Antonio: So how about we get you two back to Anaheim, before those reporters swarm the White House? Blaze and Jess nod as they go towards Air Force One to get Blaze and Jess home. ---- Younger Anna is seen arriving at Yale, with her boyfriend. :Anna: Here we are. :Anna's boyfriend: Yup. Anna looks down at a map. :Anna: Oh, man. :Anna's boyfriend: What? :Anna: We're going to be on other sides of the campus. I'm just hoping we're in nearby dorms. :Anna's boyfriend: Aw. Anna sighs as current day Anna is seen, as Skye pokes her head in. :Skye: Hey. Blaze just texted me, and she and Jess are on the way home. :Anna: Oh, nice. :Skye: Aren't you freezing? :Anna: Why would I be? :Skye: Well, I'm in your room. :Anna: Oh. This is normal weather back in Canada. And Connecticut in winter. :Skye: Fair point. Hey, how does your infrared work? How does it not do anything when your glasses are on? :Anna: The glass reflects the infrared back into my brain and cancels itself out until I take my glasses off. :Skye: Huh. :Anna: It's weird, but it works. Skye nods. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:2017 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript